Episode 80
Summary In Hell, Brahma, wearing sauna garbs, decides to relax in the area near Agni's weapon. However, she spots Yama sulking near a pool of lava. She informs him that without him around, his subordinates are struggling with the workload. However, Yama refuses to return to work, complaining about the senseless division of labor. Brahma decides to take over for now, noting that it is hard to believe that Yama and Agni are enlightened beings. In any case, Agni's weapon is missing. She wonders why Agni is going through so much trouble when there are many goddesses who throw themselves at him. In Atera, Agni notes that he killed off the suras near the city's boundaries, but the ones which were in the city escaped. He smiles at Brilith and disappears to give chase. Brilith wonders why he previously left, and feels sad because she seems to be the only one who was worried. Lorraine tells her to cheer up, as reinforcements from other cities should arrive after the Time of Wind, and will heal those who have not died. Brilith is happy that Lorraine is worried about her, until Lorraine starts complaining that she is jealous of Brilith. Maruna is surprised by Shess's sudden interference. Shess informs him that he is just there to deliver someone, then reminds Maruna of the precarious state of the alliance between the Garuda, Yaksha, and Gandharva clans. Angry, Maruna leaves in hurry. Kasak wants to give chase, but Shess pins him down, noting that the half-dragon does not have enough vigor left to beat him. He asks Kasak if he still wants to receive beatings like when he was little. Kasak starts to question why Shess joined Maruna's gang, but Shess denies it. At that moment, Leny, sitting atop Shess's head, warns him to be careful not to step on the human just behind them. Agwen appears, painfully clutching her injured ribs. The fire snakes summoned by Agni become weak enough for Riagara to defeat them. Pingara notes that the ability is one of Vasuki's unique transcendentals, except Vasuki uses nine snakes. They know that Agni can copy any fire attacks, but they are outraged that he used Vasuki's. Riagara angrily states that it is no wonder that even the primeval gods do not side with the gods. Riagara wants to stay behind while the others escape, even though she is not strong enough to hold Agni back for long. Sagara decides to be the one to stay behind instead. Riagara and Pingara object, noting that Sagara is stronger than Agni in the sura realm, but not in the human realm. Sagara confirms that she is not even able to defeat Riagara and Pingara right then, much less Agni. However, she has an idea, since Agni pretends to be fair. As they are short on time, she tells them to leave once again. She then turns into male form. 1-80 Brahma.png|bubble 1-80 Yama mopes in Hell.png|grumble 1-80 injured Agwen.png|wobble 1-80 fire snakes hit Riagara.png|rumble Currygom's comment The dreaded Chuseok celebration at the house of the eldest family member approaches. I will put a "broken" note on my monitor and clean my room... Afterword There seems to be some controversy over Shess's clan, the Kinnara clan. If more Kinnara suras had appeared already, it would be solved, but unfortunately there are almost no wild Kinnara suras on Willarv. There will be chance to learn about the eight sura clans with Leez, so please wait until then~ (I don't know what the controversy could be, other than maybe some confusion with the Yaksha clan.) ■ Hell is gigantic. This area is rather empty. Other areas are full of sinners. ■ In Kubera, there is both a normal afterlife and Hell, which are different. Time speeds up in the afterlife, but in Hell it slows down. What would be only a moment in real life can be a very long time for those who are suffering in Hell. This is why the gods who hang around in Hell, like Agni, have lived longer than other gods. ■ Some have mentioned that at end of Episode 79, Shess looks twice the size of Maruna. Shess is indeed larger, since Maruna stands up on two feet and Shess on four feet. But since Shess doesn't walk on his hind legs in sura form, just think of them as being similar in height. Of course, Shess is heavier by far. ■ I wanted to change Leny's clothes but couldn't since not even a day has passed yet... Episodes 1-20 and 21-35 spanned only one day each as well. lol. I tend to stretch some important days and then skip months. ■ You saw Vasuki switch genders in Episode 51, so Sagara doing so should not be surprising, right...? In the sura realm, a nastika would not lose to a god in a 1-on-1 fight (except in some special cases). If they were weak, they would've gone extinct by now. Gods are immortal, and they don't play around forever. Sagara being alive right now means she was able to kill gods who tried to kill her, but in the human realm she is weaker than a rakshasa. Notes * There is some confusion over Currygom's wording regarding the passage of time in the afterword. In Hell, the flow of time would speed up relative to the human realm and afterlife, not slow down. Agni lives longer because there is more time in Hell (i.e. it flows quickly). * Brahma is dressed in her sauna gear as she looks for a nice spot in Hell to relax. She is wearing a jjimjilbang sheep-head towel around her hair. * Agni does seem to be a loafer in Hell. In the finite, he is sleeping when Vishnu goes to see Yama, and even sleeps through the whole visit. However, Agni's profile on Currygom's blog reveals that despite his popularity with goddesses, Agni never dated. * Lorraine mentions that magicians from other cities will be arriving after the Time of Wind. The Time of Wind is from 8am to 10am. See Calendar. (Both the fan translation and LINE Webtoons used "Hour" instead of "Time", which is technically incorrect since it spans two hours.) * When Shess mentions the alliance between the Gandharva, Garuda and Yaksha clans, we see a smiling Gandharva joining the hands of Garuda and Shuri. This seems to imply that Gandharva was responsible for forming the alliance. The Gandharva clan did not appear to be allied with the Garuda and Yaksha clans in D500, so the alliance may have formed afterwards, probably under the influence of the pacifist Menaka, who by then was already Gandharva's wife. * Shess implies that he used to beat up Kasak when he was little. Shess was a witness to the events in the finite, when Taksaka met Kasak's mother, so he may have visited them later on. * Kasak mentions that the Kinnara clan is neutral. the finite reveals that near the beginning of the universe, Vritra and Kinnara were lovers, resulting in an alliance between the Vritra clan and the Kinnara clan. However, Vritra left her after he lost his emotions, leaving the Kinnara clan in a precarious situation. The Kinnara clan may have chosen neutrality then to avoid conflicts with the other clans. * The Ananta suras are outraged that Agni copied Vasuki's unique transcendental, Nine Snakes of Hell. Agni can copy any fire-based unique transcendental using his weapon, though it requires him to be killed by that attack first (implying that he was killed by Vasuki some time in the past). * Riagara mentions that even the primeval gods do not side with the gods. ** Vishnu is friends with three nastika kings. ** Brahma swears by absolute neutrality. ** Little is known of Shiva. ** Kali doesn't count? * Riagara has a Fire hereditary attribute, which explains her partial resistance to fire-based transcendentals (strong ones will still affect her). * All nastikas can change genders (though they usually have a preference for one over the other). Most, with a few exceptions, are stronger in male form, which is why Sagara took male form. References